Solar Falzone
Solar Falzone is the main protagonist in Silver and Black. For most the series shes a hanyō but eventually reaches her own state of race that being the Silver Diamond. She engrosses herself in gaining this untimate power while still protecting and caring for the family she has. Personality Solar is a kind-hearted person most the time. She likes joking around and playing games on others. But she is easily angered and can kill is needed. She can quickly go from smiling to being dead serious.She cares deeply for the people around her and will protect them at the cost of her own life. She enjoys watching others grow and progress in life. She views herself as intelligent and seeks innovation in old projects. She ofted will work until she is completely drained of energy and falls asleep at her desk. She doesn't give up when she's motivated. In her demon form, her pesonallity is slightly different. She is a bit childish. She's clingy and doesn't like being left behind. History Her Demon Half Cat Form She was born in the mountains with her 3 sisters and 2 brothers. When they where a moon old they were attacked by a silver fox. Her mother was killed by him. In a burst of anger when she saw her mother's dead body, her energy level rose greatly, scaring the fox. She then passed out from over exertion. Where she woke she saw the mother's dead body and her brothers and sisters had left her. She was taken in by the Tribe of Rushing Water where she meets Sheer several moons later she gives birth to Makenzie and Jason. Not long after the birth she was visited by Antonio who told her she must leave to start her training. Reluctantly, she left. Demon Form Antonio didn't seem like the teaching type since all he did was drop her off somewhere random and leave, saying he'll be back in a week. The first place was in Central Earth. After he left she exhausted her energy wandering the streets. She didn't know how to speak the human laguage yet because she had been a cat up until recently. But she could understand. She was found late that first day by Chris. Chris took her in and taught her how to speak. He became the father to Tyler. Few weeks later goes to the Seven Kingdoms where she meets Longtail who becomes the father to Taylor, Angel, Angela, Rex, Devil, and Demon. She meets Hiei in Demon world and sticks to him. She abandons Antonio. They travel until she's nearly 13 years old when she is told by the stars to go to a specific place and meet the human she's suppose to become one with. And that's where the story begins. Powers and Abilities Solar doesn't expecially show much fighting. But just because it isn't expressed doesn't mean she can't do it. *'Swordsmanship': She has exceptional sword skill. Being able to wield a sword that's as long if not longer than her body. as well as a basic sized Kantana. *'Shunpo :' Speed in everything in a fight next to technique. Solar is a Shunpo Master. *'Immense Spiritual Energy': Solar holds back much of her Spirit energy when not in battle bacause it's known to cause people to faint or even kill them. *'Defense:' You might think she has her guard down but she is always paying attention to her surroundings. She has exceptional defenses against any attack. *'Stragegist & Tactician': She can easily figure out what ability she needs to use and how much power she must put into the attack as well as how to execute that ability. Soul Crystal *'New Moon Beam': Kind of like an arrancars Cero, it's a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated energy at the target. It's often shot from the palm of the hand or finger tips but in some cases it comes from the tip of the Soul Sword. *'Soul Resonance': Solar can reach inside someones soul and talk to them or teach them necessary items of combat. Silver Diamond *'Purfication': It purifies the soul of the one who it is used on. *'Calm Soul': A small light in her hand glows and it will calm all who see it. *'Silver Eye': As the Silver Diamond she has one eyes covered. This eye is covered because it contains overwhelming power. By looking into it you would see every dark act you've done in your life, ultimately causing them to faint from over exsposure to pure light. The Mask *Solar has a hollow like mask that amplifies her powers. Zanpakutō Moonlight When sealed looks like a normal Katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a Soul. Its hilt is blood red, and sheath silver. The sheath completely dissolves when she draws her sword. It sits under her belt on her right instead of her left. It's on her right bacause with the Soul Sword straped across her back tilted from her right shoulder to her left foot her Zanpakutō would constantly hit against her Soul Sword. She is not seen using her zanpakutō as much as her Soul Sword. She uses it most when she's in her Demon Form because it's one of her last defenses against Hunters. Moonlight is a demon-type zanpakutō. It is never revealed whether or not it has a bankai or shikai. The form she usually uses it in is its Anikai. Onikai *Moonlight's Onikai Form is a dog. Which is why what being released she's called InuMoonlight. The Anikai has three different modes: Attack, Defend, and Neutral. **'Attack Mode': Moonlight's attack mode is depicted as a small puppy. She had super speed and she is able to harden her fur into needle shape points that can slice through almost anything. She can also blend in with the shadows. **'Defend Mode': Her defend mode is a huge demon dog that can completely surround Solar to protect her. But is inaffective towards Red Sand covered weapons. **'Neutral Mode': Her neutral mode takes on a medium sized dog form and stands next to Solar awaiting commands. Soul Sword *The Soul Sword is a 5'6" long double edged sword. Solar is usually never seen walking around with it visible. The only time it's visible is when Solar reached up over her right shoulder and appears to be grabbing its hilt and the sword appears out of thin air. **When someone is killed by the Soul Sword their soul is absorbed by it. (Soul Swords appearance varies from Soul Crystal to Soul Crystal) Sword of Fate *The Sword of Fate is the same length as the Soul Sword. It's covered by a silk sheath no matter if it's drawn or not. It's said that if anyone but the Silver Diamond or Crystals see the Sword unwrapped, they would be sent to hell. Gallery Solar (1).png|Solar with the Soul Sword Solar (34).png|In Uniform Solar (18).PNG|Mistress Solar Solar (20).PNG|Solar in the clothes Chris got her Solar (25).png|Solar's cat form after being hurt Solar (24).png|Solar's demon form after being hurt Solar (23).png|Red Panther Solar (27).png|Red Panther Solar (29).png|Bloody White Rose Petals Solar (40).png|Dark Solar vs. Solar Solar (38).png|Webs Solar (39).png|Chocolate Solar (41).png|They don't deserve to live Solar (42).png|He's dead Solar (48).PNG|Silver Diamond with Zanpakutō